


I WIll Not Let This Go, Thor

by espritducoeur



Series: Written Words [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritducoeur/pseuds/espritducoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will bring it up, even if it starts a fight between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WIll Not Let This Go, Thor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short one, because I'll be starting something bigger soon! This doesn't go into much detail for several reasons, mainly because I will follow this up in the next installment, and I don't want to give too much away through this one.
> 
> This was really just a filler. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

He waited a few days, before be brought the subject up again. He knew it was pointless to do so, and it would just piss the both of them all over again, but Loki was seriously getting fed up with Thor’s refusal. They hadn’t spoken of it since the first day at the tower, but Loki had promised that he wouldn’t let it go, and he always kept his promises.

So, three days after the argument in the kitchen, Loki decided that once more, he’d try again.

Entering their shared bedroom, and started undressing, knowing that it would be just a few minutes before Thor would come in to get ready for bed himself. Loki removed his pants, and his tunic, and placed them in the hamper by the bathroom door, before he extracted a long knee-length night gown from the dresser.

Putting it on, Loki made his way to the somewhat decent vanity that was resident within the room. Sitting down in front of the mirror, he picked up the brush and rhythmically began brushing out his long, raven-colored hair. Staring at the reflection of the bedroom through the mirror, Loki idly wondered, with a sneer, if Thor would accompany him to go shopping. The bedroom was still tacky and so Midgardian, in decor. No hint at all that there were two Asgardian gods living within its walls. The god-awful striped comforter and matching pillows that adorned the bed, made Loki’s sensitive stomach want to rebel, and the wooden flooring made his feet chilled, even though it was still summer time.

And there was still no furs, but that will be quickly remedies, this coming weekend, if he had any say in it, Loki internally thought with a smirk. He had plans for Thor, though the thunder god was yet unaware of these plans.

When Thor walked through the door, all plans for this weekend were cast out of his mind, as he remembered the topic he wished to discuss with his husband this night.

"Not in bed yet?" Thor questioned him, as the large man sat Mjolnir down on the floor on his side of the bed, before he began dismantling his metal armor, starting with his silver gauntlets.

"Just finishing up," Loki told him, still running the brush through his locks of hair, making sure he had all of the tangles that had accumulated throughout the day were no more. There weren’t many, for he was always careful to keep his hair immaculate. He was a rather vain man."I’ll be done in a moment."

Thor hung his armor up in the closet, dressed in just his trousers now, before come over to Loki. “What did you think of the night’s activities?”

"What, you mean the ‘group movie’ as Rogers called it?" He wrinkled his nose at the thought of being a part of this ‘group’. "It was most painful to sit through. I do believe these mortals have a false image and sense of what a leprechaun actually is and looks like."

Thor laughed as he came over to stand behind Loki’s chair, placing his large, warm hands atop Loki’s shoulders. Squeezing them softly, he nodded his head, “I must admit that they were quite off, but…it wasn’t too bad.”

Loki put the brush down and threw Thor an incredulous look through the mirror’s reflective surface. “Bad is too kind of a word to use, to describe the inaccuracies the humans have of these creatures. Leprechauns, Thor? Seriously?”

"We’re not all scholars like you, Loki, or deeply immersed within the mystics of the universe like us Asgardians. The mortals’ inaccuracies and offenses of those which they do not know or understand is excusable."

"It is not less of an annoyance," Loki told him, pouring some of his herbal scented night oil into the palm of his hand, and lathering it over his arms and onto his face. "Every time I come across something that they’ve completely misconstrued over the centuries of other mortal’s own lack of comprehensive transcripts and words of mouths, I get the urge to sit them all down like school children and educate them on their stupidity and misguided knowledge. A silly urge, truly. Can you picture it, Thor?" he asked with a humored laugh, "Me, teaching mortals?"

"Oh, come now, Loki," Thor said, still messaging the trickster’s shoulders gently, though he was smiling at Loki affectionately through the mirror. "I do think you underestimate mortals. They are much more competent then you give them credit for. I mean, have you not seen what the Man of Iron has accomplished? All those technical devices that he and his company have created, and that this world seems so dependent on? Truly impressive."

Loki sighed, mostly from the message, but it could have been in concede to Thor’s statement.

"One mortal, out of how many?" he quipped, letting his head fall forward slightly, to give Tho better access to his shoulders,

"There are many intelligent humans on this planet, not just one."

"I must disagree with you on this."

Thor just shook his head, “Of course you do, darling,” placing a kiss on Loki’s crown, he stepped back Loki got to his feet. “You will see, hopefully, by the time we return home, that I am right; that there are many decent mortals.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at him, as he turned to face Thor, before shrugging, “Whatever, I do not wish to talk about mortals right now anyways…I wish to speak to you about something else,” he said, staring defiantly at Thor.

Thor took one look at Loki’s determined expression and sighed, before turning his back to his husband and removing his trousers, leaving him naked. “Not this again…” he groaned, kicking his trousers to the side of the room.

Loki gave an irate huff, and stomped over the discarded pants, snatching them and stuffing them into the hamper where he had put his own dirty clothes.

"Yes, this again," he said, pushing the conversation, crossing his arms, "I told I wouldn’t let it go."

"And I knew you were not lying, but right now?" Thor questioned, almost in a beg, "Do you really want to go to bed angry?"

"I do not care how I go to bed. Though if it is an consolation, I do plan on you sleeping on the sofa in the common room, by the end of this conversation," he replied back almost lightly.

Thor frowned at him, looking remarkably like a kicked puppy, but Loki just glared at him. “You willingly start a fight between us, and expect me to be the one to be exiled from the bedroom?” he asked in displeasure, though he was not in the least bit surprised. He’d been married to Loki for ever a hundred and twenty years, and before that, they were brothers. Thor has experience with Loki’s moods. Without getting an answer, Thor moved to retrieve a pair of shorts from the dresser, and slid into them before facing Loki. “Fine. If you want to discuss this, then lets get it over with.”

"I want my babies." Loki spoke without preamble.

"No," Thor countered immediately.

And like they both knew it would, it set off Loki’s mood for the rest of the night. The fight that followed was not a pretty one, and it ended about an hour in, with Thor slamming the bedroom door on his way out, and Loki in a heap upon the bed, crying but angrily shredding Thor’s pillow with his bare hands so that there was stuffing all over the room by the time he was finished with it.

~*~*~*~

When Thor woke up on the living room sofa the next morning, to Tony shaking him awake, he silently cursed Loki for being so stubborn and difficult. Though it was, no doubt, the pregnancy that was manipulating a large part of his moods and hormones. Still, Loki was always difficult to handle, pregnant or not. 

"Trouble in paradise?" Tony remarked jokingly.

Thor groaned, his body feeling the affects of sleeping on the couch. He rubbed at his face with his hands. “You could say that.”

Trouble in paradise, indeed. He knew that it would a few days before Loki spoke to him again, and he simply was not looking forward the next few days of silent treatment. Thor hated Loki’s silent treatments - because the silence between them was often filled with the heavy weight of Loki’s angry and accusatory looks and glares, and sometimes, his magic tricks. 

For the next few days, it was going to be hell.


End file.
